pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
My Favorite Treat
To see background information on this episode, click here My Favorite Treat is the 35th episode of Season 31 on Disney and the 49th on Nickelodeon. Heidi wants to meet another busload of new girls who go by the names Jessie, Megan, Mckenna, Katie, Emily, Cassie, and Mallory. The girls are fond on cooking, and they challenge Heidi to a cook-off of their favorite treats. Doofenshmirtz hires a new assistants named Wesley and Dylan, and they want to turn away from Doof. Episode Summary Heidi, Haven, Caleb, and Ford fit in pretty well, well, except for Heidi. She was a bit shy and uncomfortable. Today, Heidi just sat at home watching TV. Then the program she was watching was interrupted by some local news. The news said that some new girls were coming to town and wanted to challenge someone to a cook-off. Heidi's heart leaped to her throat (not literally, that would be gross!). Heidi finally wanted to show the town what she was made of. A guitar riff from a Crush 40 song played after she said that. Heidi was confused, but headed to the bus stop to meet these girls. Heidi wondered where Phineas and Ferb's platypus was. Perry and the other agents were at an important O.W.C.A. meeting. It was highly classified. They were discussing how to improve the agency and revise rules and methods of combat. A Red Alert for Agent P was buzzing but Carl told Perry to ignore it, for this meeting could change their lives. Doofenshmirtz was busy tidying up when his doorbell rang. Two kids were at the door. Oh, you're probably wondering why. Two kids named Wesley and Dylan applied for a job with Doof, but they though they were going to work with Roger, so the two boys needed a way to escape from Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. The bus arrived and 7 girls filed out. Heidi was excited. The girls were named Jessie, Megan, Katie, Cassie, Emily, Mallory, and Mckenna. The head of that "group" was Jessie. She pointed out Heidi among the crowd of people. The girls decided to challenge Heidi to a cook-off, and they would be cooking Megan's favorite treat, a deluxe chocolate pie with pistachios, Chocolate Yeehaws! cookies, and whipped cream. Heidi wasn't the best with pies, but she decided to give it a crack. Wesley and Dylan thought the best way to escape was to purposely do things the wrong way. They did, and Doofenshmirtz fired them. Wesley and Dylan were happy, so they quickly dashed out of the building and saw Heidi and the girls about to begin their cook-off. It was fast paced. Ingredients flying, ovens ticking, tasters testing. When the two pies were finished, they were going to be judged by Phineas, Ferb, and Bailey. Phineas loved the taste of Jessie and the girls' pie, but wished they made it a little less sweet. Ferb gave it a 9. Bailey thought the pie was one of the best she had ever had. Then it was time for Heidi's pie. Heidi swallowed. She hoped this was good. Each judge had positive comments, and Heidi won! She was so happy. She hugged Phineas and Ferb. The girls, unhappy, went to load back up into the bus when Ferb asked if they wanted to stay in town. So they did, as well as Wesley and Dylan. Songs *''Pie Rush'' Running Gags The "Too Young" Line *'Mckenna': "Say, you seem a bit too sporty to be cooking" *'Heidi': "No, no I'm not! I'll prove it!" Ferb's Line "How about staying here in Danville instead?" Whatcha' Doin Emily Perry's entrance to lair None Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated Continuity *The ovens with the pies in them appear ("Lets Take a Quiz") *More girls arrive in town ("New Girls in Town") *Doof hires assistants ("Minor Monogram") Allusions *'Sonic Heroes': A portion of the song What I'm Made of can be heard *'Chips Ahoy!': Chocolate Yeehaws! are based off this brand of cookies Category:Season 31